


Samir & Viktor i Thailand

by denimdisaster



Category: Melodifestivalen RPF
Genre: A FUCKING SIN, DET HÄR ÄR ETT JÄVLA SKÄMT OK DET HÄR ÄR INTE HUR JAGSKRIVER, This is a sin, lol varför taggar jag på engelska. skiten är ju på svenska ändå, vill dö, why does melodifestivalen already exist as a fandom...............
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternativ titel: Så här förlorade jag min heder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samir & Viktor i Thailand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elias/gifts).



> alla ni som läser det här. ni är fan skyldiga mig en tjänst. det här gjorde fysiskt ont att skriva orkade inte skriva mer än typ 400 ord

Han kunde inte sluta stirra.  
Distraherad rörde han vid sin axel, på den punkt där de båda hade sina matchande tatueringar. Viktor kände en vag känsla av skam över hans tankar och över hur mycket tatueringen påverkade honom varje gång han såg sig själv i spegeln - eller Samir för den delen -, men den här gången kunde ingen säga att det var hans fel.  
  
_Spets. ___  
  
Inte William den här gången, trots att han hade skapat... Problem innan. Den här gången var det underkläder. Samirs underkläder.  
Det hade varit en helt vanlig dag i Thailand innan dess. De hade solat, badat, gymmat, repeat. Men sen självklart tappade Viktor sin telefon framför Samirs fötter och Samir, som den snälla människa han var, böjde sig ner för att plocka upp den. Sömmarna i hans byxor sprack.  
För att vara rättvis så var inte det hans fel det heller - byxorna var urtvättade, en souvenir från ett fan i Gävle som Samir hade på sig i brist på ren tvätt. Men de sprack, och Viktor fick en första raden VIP biljett till en visning utav Samirs röv. Och den var klädd i _spets ___.  
  
De flesta skulle nog tro att Samir endast använde standard vita boxers; Björn Borg, Calvin Klein. _Viktor_ trodde det. Fram tills nu var boxers det enda han hade sett på honom. Och han såg hans underkläder ganska ofta, trots allt.  
  
Men det som han såg nu var inte vita boxers, hur underbara de än var - tighta, halvt genomskinliga. Det han såg nu var _spets ___. Viktoria's Secret string, ljusrosa med vit spetsresår. Hans mun kändes plötsligt alldeles för torr. Samir ställde sig upp igen, långsamt, nästan som om han gav Viktor en striptease. Han vred på överkroppen och sträckte hans telefon mot honom, spetsklädd röv fortfarande vänd så att han kunde se den. Väldigt väl.  
  
"Här", sa Samir. Det fanns en slags glint i hans ögon som Viktor kunde inbilla sig bara fanns när Samir såg på honom, och han blinkade till med ett utav de bruna ögonen. Hans röst var mörk och skrovlig.  
  
"Tack, svarade han, och han hörde själv hur rösten bröts. _Helvete. ___  
Det var en sak att... Känna så här. Det var en helt annan att låta Samir få veta det. Han kände hur han rodnade under Samirs blick. Det låg en stel tystnad över dem och luften mellan dem var tjock utav förväntan. Han bröt ögonkontakten och tittade ner, men hans ögon fastnade återigen på spetstrosorna som spände över Samirs röv på ett välkomnande och frestande sätt. Viktor kände hur Samirs ögon brände i nacken på honom men han kunde inte förmå sig att slita blicken ifrån den rosa spetsen. Samir var så nära att han kunde ta på honom om han vågade, lägga händerna på hans höfter, känna huden under spetstrosorna.  
  
Samir gav ifrån sig ett lågt, stönande läte utav frustration. Viktor tvingade upp ögonen.  
  
Det fanns en värme i Samirs ögon som inte hade varit där innan - eller kanske hade den alltid varit där, bara inte lika intensiv - och han hade ett lätt plågat, men bestämt ansiktsuttryck.  
  
"Viktor", sa han, och hans röst var mer hes än skrovlig den här gången, som om han plågades utav frustration och spänningen mellan dem lika mycket som Viktor gjorde. Han ryste till. Det var något med sättet som Samir sa hans namn på, som om han var desperat. Törstig efter något som endast Viktor kunde ge honom.  
  
"Samir", svarade han och svalde. Han fuktade läpparna med tungan för att förbereda sina nästa ord och han såg hur Samirs ögon flackade ditåt. "Du och jag borde... Fucka loss."  
  
Mer än så behövdes inte för att få Samir att ta steget mot honom och lägga armarna runt halsen på honom. Viktors egna gled ner runt Samirs midja och äntligen, äntligen fick han lägga händerna på den mjuka huden som orsakat så mycket problem för honom. Utan att tänka på att de var på en offentlig plats klippte han avståndet mellan dem och placerade sina läppar på Samirs.  
  
  
EPILOG  
  
  
"Aah men det kunde ju gått värre, lol" sa Samir efter att den thailändska polisen gripit dem för "offentlig oanständighet", vad det nu var.  
  
Viktor nickade instämmande och drog med handen över Samirs lår. "Det var ett misstag av dem att placera oss i samma cell."  
  
Samir tittade på honom med en mörk blick och gav honom ett snett leende.  
"Nästa gång", sa han, "nästa gång så badar vi nakna."

**Author's Note:**

> vad gör man inte för vikmir #yolo


End file.
